Nightmare
by Queequeg1110
Summary: Chris's dreams are a lot more complicated then they orginally seemed. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: I don't not own any of the Charmed ones and all that other wonderful stuff that I know everyone cares so much about.

* * *

Chris was scared. The night mares were getting worse and worse and he couldn't sleep. He was always tired, but he couldn't tell anyone. Wyatt said that he would be a baby if he ran to his parents, and Chris didn't want to be a baby. He was a five, an entire hand! He didn't want to be a baby, so he had to deal with the dreams himself. When Chris was four he use to run to his parents and jump into bed with them, but he couldn't do that any more. Wyatt would defiantly call him a baby for doing that, so Chris had to deal with the dreams himself. 

Chris would stay up all night if the dreams became too bad. He was always tired, and that was bad because kindergarten was starting soon. Chris would try to sleep at night, but it didn't always work. He would wait until his parents were in bed then turn on his light before falling asleep. He would be able to sleep for a little, but soon the nightmare would come and he would walk around his room to shake the dream and stay awake.

"Chris are you okay?" his mom asked at dinner. Chris's entire family was over and he was trying not to fall asleep at the table. Even his two year old cousin Mel was wide awake.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied, he hoped his parents would fall for it; he didn't want to get sent to bed. But the longer everyone talked and stayed at the table the harder it was to keep his eyes open. Chris could feel himself drifting off, and slowly his head started to fall.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed." He heard his dad say

"No, I'm awake dad." Chris whined, but his dad didn't care and picked him up. He could hear Wyatt telling him that he's a baby, so he buried his head farther into his dad's chest to hide the embarrassment. Once his dad left the room Chris got out of bed and turned on the lights. He wasn't ready to go to bed yet and he thought it would be fair because everyone else was still awake.

"What are you doing up?" he mom asked coming into Chris's room

"Playing, I'm not tired and no one else was going to sleep." He answered sweetly looking up at his mom with his big green eyes.

"Nice try, but I saw you at the table; your head almost feel onto your plate. And now that everyone has left, I think it is time for bed." She went over and picked Chris up off the floor and tucked him into bed. "I love you." She said placing a kiss on his head

"Love you too." He said as his mom left the room. He waited until his mom's footsteps disappeared then he got up and turned the light back on. Chris wasn't tired now, but he didn't know what to do so he started walking around the room.

"Chris what are you doing?" his dad asked sternly

"Looking for something." Chris lied; he got on the floor and pretended to look under his bed

"You can find it tomorrow, right now it is time for bed." His dad pulled him out and lifted him into the bed. "Good night." he walked out of the room leaving the door open. Chris waited until he couldn't see his father any more before closing the door and turning the light on again.

"Chris I thought I told you to go to sleep." His father said opening the door on Chris

"But I'm not tired." He whined, but his father would not listen.

"Now go to sleep." His father ordered before leaving, Chris started to get up out of bed, but his dad came back in, "Sleep." Chris leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

"_Please mom just this one time." Chris whined he was in a kitchen. He turned around expecting to see his mom who wasn't there. "Mom?" he asked getting a little worried, "Mom where are you?" he ran into a living room "Mom!" he shouted she was fighting a demon who was winning. Chris threw the demon against the wall, but it didn't do anything. He got back up and threw a fire ball at him; his mom blocked it from hitting Chris and ended up hitting her. The demon orbed away before Chris could do anything else._

"_Mom are you okay?" Chris asked, she nodded her head in obviously in pain. "Dad! Don't worry mom dad will come and heal you. Dad! Dad!" Chris shouted knowing that he wasn't going to come "Dad mom needs you!" Chris started to cry_

"_Sweetie I want you to promise me that you will be good okay." His mom said weakly_

"_No mom your gonna be okay dad will come and heal you. Dad!"_

"_Just remember Chris I love you." She said before slipping away_

"_No mom please don't die, Dad!" Chris cried on last time before breaking down_

_Chris was in an alley fighting off demons throwing them against the walls stopping them. But they kept getting up and more would come if another._

"_Stop!" a man ordered blowing the demons out of his path, "I want to take care of him myself." He gave an evil laugh before throwing Chris up against the wall._

_Chris was in an attic looking over a book. He heard something coming, but he didn't know what it was._

"_Okay let's get you out of here_._" Chris walked over to Wyatt but before he could get someone TKed him against the wall._

"_Don't make me sacrifice you both." A strange man said, Chris then TKed against the wall and made a run towards Wyatt. He was almost there when the man stabbed him in the stomach. _

"_Dad!" Chris cried out in pain._

"_Chris."_

"_Dad." There was blood on his shirt and the pain was getting worse_

"_I'm here Chris." Chris could hear his dad, but couldn't see him_

"_Dad!" he tried one more time, but he didn't know how much longer he could last_

"_I'm here Chris just open your eyes." Chris tried opening his eyes, but the pain was too hard to bear_

"_Please sweetie open your eyes." He heard his mom say, but how could she be here_

"_Come on Chris open your eyes." _

Chris finally opened his eyes to see his worried parents. He looked around and saw that he was on the floor, but had no idea how he got there. He tried to get up, but he was stuck he kept moving around trying to get free but it wasn't working.

"It's okay Chris," his father said, "Just stop struggling and I'll get you out."

As soon as Chris was free he jumped up, big mistake. Everything started to spin and he felt as if he was going to throw up. But he couldn't that would only show that he was a baby. But his parents had found out about his dreams and most likely heard him screaming his head off. But how did he end up on the floor tangled in his sheets? Everything was so confusing and Chris couldn't think straight he was shaking hard and it was getting hard to breath. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but the more he thought the shorter his breaths got.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry, it's gonna be okay. Follow my lead." His father said going down to Chris's level, "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." His father lead him and slowly it became easier to breathe but he was still shaking.

"You scared us sweetie." His mom said pulling Chris in close, "We heard a loud crash then you scream. What were you dreaming of?" Chris didn't answer he didn't want to be a baby any more. "Are you feeling better?" Chris nodded his head even though he was still a little shaky. "Do you want to come into our bed?"

"No." Chris nearly shouted, "Sorry." He felt bad for yelling

"No it's okay, why don't you try and get some sleep." His mother kissed him on the head before walking towards the door, "Are you coming Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna make sure he's okay." As soon as she left his dad picked Chris up and put him back into bed. "Are you sure your okay buddy?" he asked while tucking him in.

"Yes, I'm fine it was just a bad dream." Chris said

"It was more then a bad dream, we both know that. Want to tell me what's really wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to bed with mommy and me?"

"Yup." But Chris's father wasn't buying a word his young son was saying

"Come on Chris what's wrong, you've been tired all the time and falling asleep everywhere. You won't talk to anyone, this has never happened before, it all started after not long after your birthday. Chris, what did Wyatt tell you?"

"Nothing." Chris was getting scared he didn't want Wyatt to get into trouble

"Well whatever your big brother told you it's not true."

"But Wyatt would call me a baby." Chris started to get upset and shaking again

"Well your not. If you have a bad dream you should tell us, that is why we are here to help you."

"B...b…but Wyatt said…"

"You don't have to listen to him. You won't be a baby if you need mine or mommy's help."

"Would I be a baby if I cried?"

"Of course not." Chris broke down and leaned into his father's hug. He could feel his daddy picking him up off the bed. He knew where they were going and he didn't care, he felt safe in his daddy's arms.

Chris felt his daddy putting him down onto his bed and he crawled in closer to his mommy who was waiting with open arms. She started caressing his hair as he snuggled closer into her warm embrace. Chris started to fall asleep, but he didn't care. One good night sleep would do him good, and besides he always had tomorrow night.

* * *

Please tell me if you want me to continue. I don't have to, but it would be nice for other people's opions! Review are always welcomed also.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I was not sure if I wanted to then I was away. Thanks for the reviews they really did helpknowing that people wanted me to continue.I finally wrote so stuff down it is short but I hope you like it.

* * *

Piper watched her two boys playing peacefully in the conservatory. She noticed how much the two cared for each other and how much her youngest son looked up to his older brother and how he wanted to do everything he did. She hated the idea of breaking up their fun, but when she saw Chris yawn she knew she had to.

"Chris Wyatt." Piper said walking into the room

"Hi mom." Wyatt said not looking up from their games. Chris stood quietly beside him, he did not want to show his mom that he was still tired even though he slept the night before.

"Can you two stop playing a second? I need to talk to you."

"Sure mom." Wyatt put down a toy and walked over to his mom. Chris followed behind with his head down; he knew where this was going.

"Wyatt did you tell your brother that he would be a baby if he went to us for help?"

"Sort of." Wyatt said sheepishly looking down at the ground. He didn't like to be in trouble with his mom. Chris stood where he was, he didn't want his brother to get in trouble for protecting him.

"Wyatt," Piper sighed, "Where did you ever get this idea and to place it into your brother's head."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Just please don't do anything like that again. And you Chris you have to tell us when you are worried or scared. That is what daddy and I are here for to protect you."

"Okay mommy." Chris said under his breath

"And on that note." Leo said walking into the room, "I think it is time for you to go to sleep."

"But daddy I'm not tired." Chris whined, but Leo didn't care and picked him up carrying his out of the room. Once they were gone Piper turned back to her oldest son.

"Come here Wyatt." He walked over to her and sat down on his mom's lap with her help. "You are getting too big to do this." Piper joked, but saw the worry in her son's eyes. "Why did you tell Chris that he would be a baby if he went to us?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to help him."

"I know that you care, but because of what you said your little brother isn't sleeping."

"I didn't want that to happen. I just wanted to protect him."

"I know sweetie, but your brother looks up to you and wants to be just like his big brother. You have to be careful what you say to him."

"I will and I promise I will help Chris sleep more too."

"That's my boy." Piper kissed the top of Wyatt's head

"Mom." He whined but gave his mom a hug anyway

* * *

"Why do I have to take a nap daddy? I'm not tired." Chris asked up in his room where Leo was tucking him into bed.

"Because you haven't been sleeping." Leo answered sweetly before pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed.

"Are you gonna sit there the entire time?"

"Yup, I want to make sure that you fall asleep and don't have any bad dreams."

Chris was annoyed at his dad for sitting there. He knew what his dad said was true that if he wasn't there he wouldn't have to go to sleep, but he really did not want to go to sleep. Chris knew that Wyatt was thinking that he was a baby for taking a nap and having his daddy sit by his side the entire time. He though that maybe he could fake sleep and his dad would leave. He rolled over so his back was to his dad, but with his head on the pillow he found it hard to keep his eyes open and Chris soon found himself in a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: Still don't own Charmed and all that other good stuff

* * *

Chris was doing good with fooling his parents and brother with his sleeping. Every night his parents would sit with him until he fell asleep and in order to trick them Chris would roll over so his back was to them. Once they thought he was asleep they would leave the room and he would get up and wait until morning. The dreams hadn't come in a long time, but Chris was even more tired then he was before. That didn't bother him that much as long as the dreams didn't come and no one thought he was a baby Chris was fine.

Chris was proud of himself that he had been able to fool his parents and pull off not sleeping for such a long time. But one night Chris got extremely tired and without knowing it or meaning to he fell into a fitful sleep.

_Chris was walking around the streets at night. He knew it wasn't safe for him to be there, but he needed to think. He was stressed out and needed to get rid of his anger. He didn't know where he was going and wasn't paying attention when to demons came out of know where and jumped him. Chris tried to TK them away, but his powers weren't working for some strange reason._

"_Stop!" he hard a familiar voice shout, "Leave him to me." The other two men bowed down before leaving. The man threw Chris against the wall, before grabbing his shirt and holding him up in the air. "It is just you and me bro, you and me." Wyatt gave a menacing laugh before throwing Chris against the wall again. "Now join me."_

"_Never." Chris coughed as the blood poured from his dead_

"_I don't want to hurt you Chris you know that."_

"_Then leave me the hell alone!" Chris shouted before orbing away_

_Chris was in the attic flying across the room before smashing into the wall._

"_You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" he heard Bianca shout_

"_And you promised you'd turn him. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had._

"_Chris, please, I didn't bring you hear to die." Bianca said as she went over to him_

"_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I think." He heard his brother step of the floor board which squeaked under the pressure. Chris ran towards Wyatt, but he was too late he had already grabbed him and was being levitated in the air._

"_Have you lost your mind? I don't need you." As Wyatt created an energy ball Bianca ran behind him and put her hand into his back causing Chris to drop to the floor._

"_Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." _

_Chris ran over to the floor board and reached under it to grab an old piece of paper. As he read the spell Wyatt kicked Bianca out of his way lucky for Chris he through his older brother out of the way but to only see Bianca with a table leg jutting out of her stomach._

"_Bianca. No, no, no, no." Chris moaned as he made his way over to her_

"_Chris." He heard someone say, but he didn't care his fiancé was dying_

"_Haven't we been here before?" Bianca said obviously in a lot of pain_

"_Chris."_

"_Maybe we will be again."_

"_Come on Chris." The voice was starting to annoy him, couldn't they see Bianca was dying and he wanted to be left alone._

"_Maybe."_

"_No."_

"_Come on Chris wake up." He heard his mom say, but how could she be there? She had died almost eight year ago._

"_It is okay Chris, just open your eyes." He heard his dad join in, but why would his dad care, he only cares about Wyatt. There were so many voices and noises going on, was he finally loosing it after all these years? He just wanted everything to stop; he crouched down and held his hands over his ears closing his eyes trying to block out the noises._

"_Stop!" Chris shouted, "Make it stop, make it stop." He whined_

"_It will stop Chris if you just open your eyes. Come on son open your eyes."_

Chris woke up on the floor in the hallway, he had no clue how he got there. His parents crouched down next to him with worried faces. He could see his parents talking, but had no idea what they were talking about. He was mad at himself for falling asleep and even madder for being a baby and letting his dreams take over him. He shot up off the floor surprising his parents; he didn't want to be a baby anymore. A soon as Chris stood up a wave of nausea swept over him. He ran to the bathroom and he almost made it to the toilet before he threw up. His dad ran beside him helping his finish his way to the toilet comforting the entire time as he emptied the contents out of his stomach.

"You're okay, everything is going to be fine." His dad cooed, "Let's get you cleaned up." He said after he finished throwing up. Leo led a shaky Chris over to the sink and wet a wash cloth and whipped his son's face. He then carefully lifted Chris's shirt off and helped him out of his pants. He picked his up a carried him back into his bedroom where Piper was waiting with a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Chris you have to stop doing this." Leo sighed as he helped his son into his pajamas.

"Stop what?" Chris asked trying to play innocent

"Not telling us about your dreams." Piper told him, "Are you felling any better?"

"Yes." Chris lied he was tired of being treated like a baby

"And for some reason we don't believe you. You are shaking like a leaf; I think it would be best if you slept with us tonight." Leo said sweetly but firmly

"No!" Chris shouted, "I don't want to go to sleep, the dreams scare me." Chris said under his breath. Piper and Leo looked at each other. They knew it was important for their young son to sleep, but what could they do if he was scared.

"Come here." Leo picked up Chris and carried him out of the bedroom and into the hallway followed by Piper.

"What are we going to do?" Piper whispered to her husband as he rocked their son.

"Stay up with him I guess. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get tired." Leo kissed his wife of the forehead before walking away repeating comforting words to his youngest son and he caressed his hair and back.

"Leo it's three in the morning you should try and get some sleep." Piper said walking into the hallway to see Leo walking back and forth with a half awake Chris in his arms.

"I'm fine Piper; I just want to help Chris."

"You won't be able to him if you fall asleep while you are walking around." Piper held out her arms allowing Leo to pass over Chris who was startled by the sudden movement. "Hey, it's okay peanut mommy's got you." Piper cooed. Leo stood where he was running his hands' through Chris's hair.

"This is about his isn't it?" Piper asked catching Leo off guard. "You are doing a great job. I'm sure you are not going to turn into the father in his future."

"I know, but I am still scared."

"I know you are sweetie, but everything is going to be fine we changed that future. And nothing is going to happen at this moment. Now go to sleep." Leo gave Chris a quick kiss on the head, causing him to moan, before walking into his bedroom.

Piper sighed as she watched her husband close the door as he walked into their bedroom. She knew he tried so hard to try and not become the father in the other Chris's future, and it worried her. She didn't want him to become that father, but she didn't want Leo to become crazy over the matter. Her thoughts were quickly distracted when she heard her son moan and sake.

"Hey its okay, I'm here now." Piper cooed and rubbed her hands in circles around his back to try and calm him down. "I remember doing this when you were a little baby. I would walk up and down the hall trying to get you to fall back asleep. I guess some things never change." Piper looked over at Chris who was trying to keep his eyes open. "Nothing is going to happen to you peanut. It's okay to close your eyes, just rest I won't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

IcantthinkofaFnick

I know there is nothing about Wyatt or Leo's reaction in the chapter. But I promise next chapter you will see a reaction from Wyatt.

The Halliwell's little Angel

I'm glad that you like it, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you tired?" Wyatt asked Chris seeing him yawn for the hundredth time.

"No." Chris said not looking up and continued playing

"You're lying." Wyatt grabbed his brother's hand and orbed them and their toys onto Chris's bed

"Why are we here?" Chris asked franticly. "I told you I'm not tired." He tried to jump off the bed.

"It's okay to be tired." Wyatt said forcing him to stay on the bed

"But what about being a baby?"

"You won't be a baby if you sleep, everyone needs to sleep. Now get in." Wyatt pulled the sheets down. Chris gave his older brother a confused look as he got under.

"But I don't want to go to sleep." Chris whined

"You don't have to we can still play. And if you get too tired you can rest."

"Fine, but I won't get tired." Chris said stubbornly crossing his arms. Wyatt chose to ignore his brother's comment and continued playing. He saw his Chris's eye lids dropping and helped him lie down on the bed.

"I'm not tired really I'm not tired." Chris mumbled already half asleep

"I know, just rest bro everything is going to be fine." Wyatt said soothingly. As soon as he was sure that Chris was asleep he quietly gathered up their toys and walked out of the room.

"Mom! Mom!" Wyatt shouted but kept his voice down so he wouldn't wake Chris. "I did it!"

"Did what?" a tired Piper asked

"I got Chris to go to sleep." Wyatt said obviously proud of his actions

"Good job sweetie."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"What ever you want. I'll take care of Chris."

"Okay mommy." Wyatt ran down the stairs humming under his breath. Piper smiled proudly as she quietly opened to door to Chris's room. She saw her youngest son sleeping peacefully and pulled up the chair that she and her husband had been using to make sure Chris went to sleep at night.

"Hey." Leo said walking into the room kissing Piper on top of her head, "How's he doing." Motioning to Chris

"Sleeping, he's barley moved since I came in. I'm getting worried."

"Well we knew he wasn't sleeping, maybe his body was more exhausted then we thought."

"I guess so." Piper said uncertainty was in her voice; Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go get something to eat. He isn't going anywhere." Piper nodded her head and started to get up when she heard a voice

"Don't leave me." Chris said under his breath

"We thought you were asleep." Piper said crouching down to be at the same level as her son.

"I'm scared, don't leave me."

"We were just getting something to eat. Are you hungry?" Chris shook his head before rolling over and falling back asleep. Piper looked up at Leo a confused and worried look was on her face.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" she asked getting up from the ground

"I think so, go get something to eat I'll sat with him."

Piper and Leo woke up with a start with the thunder outside their room. They were about to fall back asleep when they heard a rustling outside their room.

"Who's there?" Leo asked sitting up in bed, a small figure stood at their door frame. "Chris is that you?" A lighting bolt illuminated the room along with a 23 year old Chris before going dark. A little Chris once again appeared in the frame before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh my God Chris!" Piper shouted jumping out of bed and running over to her son, Leo followed close behind. "What's wrong with him?" Piper asked franticly

"I don't know. Let's get him off the floor." Leo carefully picked up Chris and carried him into the bedroom laying him down on the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so. I don't think there is anything I can do he seems healthy, just tired."

"What do you think happened out there? You did see him, right?"

"Yeah, I saw him. Think it has anything to do with Chris's dreams?"

"You don't think…could he?"

"I have no clue, but I don't think we are going to get any answers until he wakes up."

"Mommy, daddy what's going on?" a sleepy Wyatt asked walking into the room

"Nothing sweetie go back to sleep." Piper said sweetly as Leo went over and picked him up.

"What happened to Chris?"

"Don't worry he is just tired, he is going to be fine."

Chris woke up the next morning to see his parents asleep on the couch in front of him. He was very confused to find himself in his parent's room. He slowly and quietly got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Chris what are you doing out of bed?" Piper asked waking up. Chris had almost made it to the door when he felt his mom pick him up and carry him back into bed.

"How are you feeling?" his dad asked trying to make sure he was okay, but Chris kept moving trying to avoid his touch.

"I'm fine, what am I doing here?" Chris asked a little annoyed

"You don't remember?" Piper asked sitting down on the bed

"No, I remember playing with Wyatt and him orbing me up to my room."

"That was yesterday, you've been asleep all day."

"Then how did I end up here?"

"We found you at our door before you collapsed. Do you have any idea what you were dreaming about?"

"No." Chris half lied. He knew what happened in them, but when he woke up it became all blurry.

"Please sweetie if you know anything it could help you." Piper coaxed sensing that he wasn't telling the truth

"But I don't know anything."

"Chris it is okay, just please tell us what you know."

"I told you I don't remember anything!" Chris shouted before orbing out of the room

* * *

IcantthinkofaFnick

Thanks, sorry that thiscahpeter is shortalso but the next one should be longer.

The Halliwell's little Angel

Thank you! Your're review means a lot.

Nikki14u

I am gald that you found my story and that you enjoy it!

charmed1s-halliwells

Well I updated so you don't have to cry. I am glad that you care and enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where did he go?" Piper asked Leo getting frantic

"I don't know, go get Wyatt he might be able to sense Chris."

"Mom, dad what's going on?" a sleepy Wyatt asked confused and half asleep

"Just see if you can sense Chris." Leo told his son trying to scare or worry him

"Why where is he?"

"We don't know sweetie, just please try."

"Okay." Wyatt concentrated on his brother, but came up short. A confused look came upon his face, "I can't sense him. Mom, dad what's going on?"

"We're not sure."

"Does this have anything to do with what I told Chris?"

"No honey, we were just pressuring your brother a little too hard and he orbed away."

"Oh okay." Wyatt said still a little unsure

"Don't worry buddy, we are going to find him. Why don't you call your aunts and tell them to come over." Leo said sensing his eldest son's distress, who walked out of the room with a brave face on.

Chris had orbed himself out of the house and to some place he didn't know. He couldn't stand to be in that room with his parents asking all those questions. Didn't they understand that he needed to be a big boy and do thing on his own. Chris didn't know why he orbed himself to where he was, something in his subconscious told him that he would be safe there until he wanted to go home.

Chris looked up at the sign that had the letter P and the number three on it before walking inside. He knew he had orbed to the right place when he saw that it was empty. Chris let his feet lead him into a room in the back with posters hanging on the walls. He went over to the desk to see many papers. Chris moved them around not understanding what all the letter said, he knew how to read each letter separately but not together.

Chris was about to leave the room when a book caught his eye. He opened it up and saw his name, one of the few words he could read, on the first page. He flipped through the pages and saw his brother's, dad's, mom's, and aunt's names. He was very confused as he looked through the book. How could he have a book, he didn't even know how to write his own name.

Chris became even more confused when he saw a picture of his family, before he was born, with a strange man who looked familiar. His thoughts slowed down as he yawed, he saw a couch on the side and slowly made his way over before he let exhaustion take over.

"Have you found him yet?" a nervous Piper asked her youngest sister

"Not yet, and your constant nagging isn't helping either."

"Look, I'm sorry, but my five year old son is out in the city alone. And I can't help it if I am a little ancy."

"We understand sweetie." Phoebe said putting a comforting hand on her older sister. "But you should try and relax." Piper say down on the couch covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'm trying, I'm just scared. What if something happened to him?"

"Nothing has happened to him, if so Wyatt would have sensed it."

"I'm not so sure about that." A sad Wyatt said walking into the attic. "I can't even sense him when he isn't hurt. It's all my fault that he is out there alone and that you're scared mommy." Tears started to roll down his face.

"No, no, no, no sweetie that's not true." Piper rushed over to her distressed son wrapping her arms around him

"Yes it is, if I didn't tell him about being a baby he would still be here safe. I'm such a bad brother." Wyatt cried into Piper's shoulder

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, don't let me ever here you say that again! You are an amazing big brother, and Chris wants to be just like you. Now would he do that and listen to your every word if you weren't a good brother?"

"No." Wyatt said whipping away his tears still a little unsure

"That's right, and his orbing away has nothing to do with what you said. Chris was extremely started when he woke up and his first reaction is to get away from trouble. Now don't you worry we are go to find him and bring him home safe and sound."

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Well it doesn't look like we have to worry any longer. I found him at the P3." Paige said reading the map

"Why would he be there?" asked Phoebe

"I don't know, but let's get there fast."

When Chris woke up he was still asleep on the couch. He felt wide awake after his nap, and war able to think clearly about the problem in front of him. He looked at the picture and the book trying to understand them.

"I wish I could read." Chris sighed, but quickly stopped when he hard footsteps outside the door

"Did you hear that?" he heard his Aunt Phoebe ask

"I think he is in the back room." His mom said. Chris quickly orbed him self away, but close enough to hear their conversation

"He's not here." Wyatt said disappointed. Chris felt bad he didn't want his brother to be sad because of him only proud.

"But he was here, look." Paige said pointing to the messed up papers and the desk

"Guys we might have a problem." Phoebe held up the book and the picture, "You don't think he knows?"

"No, he can't read. He wouldn't be able to understand it." Piper reassured

"Understand what?" a confused Wyatt asked

"Nothing honey. Go see if your brother is somewhere else." Piper said trying to dismiss the question. Chris quickly orbed away from his hiding space before anyone found him.

"Chris don't!" Wyatt said trying to stop his brother, "Mom! He's gone!"

"Gone, gone where?"

"I don't know I saw him orb away." Wyatt said trying hard not to cry

"Don't worry we are going to fine him." Piper said laying a comforting arm on his shoulder.

Chris orbed himself to a bridge. It was very high up, but he didn't care he needed to think and this seemed like the right place. Chris was confused about what his mom and aunts were talking about. Not even Wyatt knew, and he knows everything. Chris was so lost in though he didn't even notice that a storm was brewing. And he barley paid attention as the rain poured down on top of him. Chris just thought of what could be so bad that his family had to keep it a secret from him and his brother. He finally decided to orb back home, it was getting extremely dark and he had to admit he was a little cold.

"I can't believe that he is still out there." Piper said pacing back and forth in the attic

"Wait I found him." Paige said at the same time that Wyatt said "Wait I can sense him." "He's here." Everyone turned around to see a soaking wet Chris.

"Oh thank G-d Chris you're okay." Piper ran to her son hugging him, "And you are freezing and soaked." Chris tried to get away from her touch, but everyone seemed to be surrounding him. In the end it was his dad that caught him before handing him over to his mom.

Piper carried Chris down stairs and into the bathroom. She started a bath before helping her son out of his clothes and into the tub. Chris wasn't to happy that him mom was helping him with the bath he was able to clean him self on his own. After the bath was over Piper helped her son into his pajamas and into bed, but he wouldn't stop shaking.

"Are you still cold sweetie?" Piper asked. Chris looked away not sure of what he should say. She put his hand on his forehead, "Chris you're burning up."

"I'm fine." Chris mumbled before moving away from his mom's touch, but she wasn't listening to him.

"Let get me a thermometer!" Piper shouted and soon her husband was beside her as she checked Chris's temperature. "103, Chris you have to lie down."

"I don't want to!" Chris shouted as his dad pushed his down. But he didn't give up that easily and kept squirming trying to sit back up.

"Stay still you are sick and are not going anywhere." Piper ordered, "Leo please get me some more blankets, a cool towel, and the fever medication." Chris didn't listen to his mom and as soon as his dad left he sat back up and crossed his arms. "Lie back down." Piper ordered once again and pushed him down.

"No!" Chris shouted getting back up, "I'm not sick." He said determined to prove that he was healthy.

"I'm sorry peanut, but you are sick you have a high fever."

"But I feel fine."

"And that is why you are shaking." Leo said walking back into the room

"Drink this." Piper measured out the medicine before handing it over to Chris who reluctantly took it and drank it with a disgusted look on his face. "Now lie back down and go to sleep."

"But I've been asleep forever." Chris whined as his dad laid him back down while his mom placed more blankets on the bed.

"I know, but it is going to help you get better faster. Just relax and don't worry daddy and I are here." Piper kissed his burning forehead before placing a towel on top of it as Chris fell into a feverous sleep.

* * *

IcantthinkofaFnick

I'm really happy that you love the story. I know both Wyatt and Chris are too cute.

Nikki14u

Thank you, I am glad that you're likeing my story.

charmed1s-halliwells

Thank you, I know I love Chris too know matter what age he is.

Cassi 

Thanks for being able to take the time to review my story it means a lot and I am happy that you think it is good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please eat something Chris." Piper begged her stubborn son who shook his head no. For the past week Chris had been in bed with a high fever. Though naturally small but the lack of eating made the small boy, if possible, appear even smaller. Piper hated to see her baby so pale and his usually bright green wondering eyes were dull and lifeless. "What am I going to do you with?" Piper asked herself

"You could let me out of the room and let me play?" Chris asked hopefully not understanding that he wasn't for him.

"Nice try, but I can't. Do you understand how sick you are? If you temperature goes up any higher you might have to go to the hospital." Piper said trying not to worry her son

"But I don't want to go there." Chris whined getting scared

"Same here, but at the rate you're going you might end up having to go to kindergarten later then all the other kids."

"But I want to go to kindergarten, I want to be a big boy like Wyatt and go to school."

"I know you do sweetie, but you have to get better first."

"How do I do that?"

"Well for starters you can eat a little." Piper pushed the bowl of soup closer to Chris. She was extremely tempted to hand feed the soup to Chris, but she knew that he would only get mad and would refuse to eat once again. She saw Chris reach for the spoon and try to pick it up, but he couldn't do it and tears started to form in his eyes. "It's okay peanut." Piper said as she saw her son start to break down. She moved the tray out of the way and pulled him in close.

"I…d…don't…want to b…be a baby." Chris cried into his mom's shoulder

"Shhh you're not a baby." Piper cooed trying to comfort him

"Yes I am! Yes I am! Yes I am!" Chris shouted pulling out of his mother's grasp, "I can't do anything, I can't even pick up a stupid spoon! I'm a big baby!" Chris shook as his yelling took a toll on him and he started coughing.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true." Piper said soothingly rubbing her hand in comforting circles on Chris's back trying to get his breathing back to normal. "You're body is just weak at the moment because you haven't eaten anything in days."

"I don't like being like this mommy." Chris cried leaning back into his mom's warm embrace

"I know you don't."

"Can't you just have Wyatt heal me?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he can't you know that."

"Yeah I know, but it was worth a shot." Chris sighed and slowly started to fall asleep as his mom rocked him back and forth. Piper laid Chris down once she was sure he was asleep. She checked his temperature one last time before picking up the tray and walking out of the room.

"Hey, how's he holding up?" Leo asked walking into the kitchen.

"Not good, not good at all." Piper sighed walking over to her husband leaning on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked rubbing his hands up and down Piper's back

"He broke down in his room. He is just so weak; he couldn't pick up a spoon. And his fever is almost at 106. I don't know what to do."

"We will figure something out." Leo wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her in close.

Chris saw his mom was finally asleep and decided to try and get out of bed. He sat up finding it harder to do then he thought it would and slowly pushed himself towards the edge of the bed.

"Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt asked running into the room and pushing Chris back into bed before climbing on to it.

"I was trying to leave the room before you came in and pushed me back into bed." Chris said annoyed

"That's because you are suppose to be resting and trying to get better."

"Well I don't want to rest any more."

"Do you understand how sick you are?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes I know that I am sick, but I can take care of myself."

"No you can't, you are only five!"

"But you told me that since I am five now that I have to take care of myself."

"But I didn't mean it so you would not sleep and get sick. It's okay to go to mommy and daddy when you are scared or sick. I meant it more for school; you have to be careful around the other kids. Especially with your powers, you can't let anyone know you have them. And you can't take anything too seriously if kids say anything mean about witches because they don't know anything. But you should always go to mommy and daddy for help. And if you don't want to go to them you could always come to me."

"You are just saying that cause dad told you to."

"No, I mean it. I even go to mom and dad for help. I would never lie to you. You're my little brother and I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

"You really go to mom and dad?" Chris asked in amazement

"Of course I do. They know how to fix almost everything."

"Not me being sick." Wyatt laughed and shuffled his brother's hair, "Do you think you could heal me?"

"You know if I could I would. But mommy might get mad and besides I don't know how to heal that well."

"Yeah I know." Chris leaned back against his pillows closing his eyes.

"Are you feeling worse?" Wyatt asked putting his hand to Chris's burning forehead. Chris thought hard about what he was going to say and Wyatt saw he was having trouble. "Chris you can tell me."

"Fine, I'm just so tired and sore. And I'm hot under all these blankets but freezing without them. My whole body hurts real bad, I can barley move. Everything is just so confusing right now I just want to get better real soon."

"Try and get some sleep." Wyatt orbed a cool towel and placed it on his brother's forehead like he had seen his parents do. "I love you." Wyatt said kissing Chris's cheek

"I love you too, and thanks for everything."

"That's what big brother's are for. Now get better soon, I miss playing with you. The house is very quiet without your constant talking." Wyatt said before walking out of the room

"I know what you mean bro." Chris whispered under his breath falling asleep

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I won't be able to update as much cause school started and my schedual is really busy. Sorry I don't have the time to comment on the reviews, but they are great knowing that people like the story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter diverges from the other story, but trust me in the next chapter it will all make sense. Thanks for the review I don't have time to comment becuase of my insane amount of Enlgish homework and SAT stuff that I must do, I love school (not!).

* * *

It had been a year since Chris's outburst of being a baby. He had gotten over it after his and Wyatt's talk and started kindergarten with all the other kids. His dreams came less often and went to his mom and dad for comfort though he never told them what they were about.

Chris, Wyatt, and their friend Lizzy were up in the tree house on their first official day of summer break. They didn't know why there were up there since there had already been two accidents. Lizzy had jumped out of the window and broke her foot and Wyatt had just gotten his cast off his arm after he fell off the ladder. But for some reason the old wooden house interested them and the potential danger added to the fun.

"So now what?" Wyatt asked standing up

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy after all you just got your cast taken off?" Lizzy joked

"Shut up, wasn't it you who broke your leg falling out of the widow? I broke my arm climbing down the ladder."

"I jumped out the winder and if I remember correctly you two dared me to."

"She is right you know." Chris said

"Find defend your girlfriend."

"She/he is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Chris and Lizzy yelled at the same time

"Fine, whatever, but please let's do something already."

"There is nothing to do up here, let's go back down." Lizzy complained, Chris nodded his head in agreement

"You two are no fun." They all stood up and started to head towards the ladder. As Chris stood up he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He walked backwards so Wyatt would be able to go down not noticing the window behind him. He hit his head on the top of the window as he started to fall out of the tree house. He heard Lizzy yell his name, but before he could respond he hit the ground and everything went black. Wyatt jumped off the tree as soon as he saw his younger brother hit the ground.

"Chris." He said shaking him, Lizzy was soon by his side, "I'm going to get my mom. You stay here in case he wakes up." Wyatt ordered jumping up and running inside the house. "Mom! Mom!" he shouted as he ran into the kitchen

"What, what is it?"

"Chris fell out of the tree house."

"What?" Piper asked a little annoyed, she had told the three of them to be careful up there after what happened to Lizzy and Wyatt.

"He hit his head on the window before falling out and now he isn't waking up." All of Piper's annoyance went away when she heard Wyatt. She ran out of the house to see Lizzy trying to wake Chris up.

"Don't touch him." Piper ordered getting to her son's side. She checked his pulse and breathing to find that it was a little weak and erratic. "Call 911 and tell Wyatt to call his aunts and dad." Piper said trying to stay calm so she wouldn't scare Lizzy, but in reality she was sacred out of her mind her baby was unconscious and there was nothing she could do to help him. Wyatt and Lizzy ran back outside after their phone calls.

"I reached Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, but dad had his phone off."

"Okay." They heard the ambulance coming up their street, "I'm going to the hospital with Chris. Go back inside the house and don't leave until you Aunts get here, understand?"

"Yes." Wyatt and Lizzy gave Piper a comforting hug before running back in. They ran to the front window and watched as the EMTs loaded Chris into the ambulance. They sat of the couch in silence until Phoebe and Paige entered to house. They ran over to them and learned onto their bodies. Phoebe and Paige wrapped their arms around the distressed children and tried to comfort them.

"Did you reach your dad?" Phoebe asked running her hand's through Wyatt's hair. Wyatt shook his head, "We should try again, come on let's go."

They tried calling Leo a few more times, but he would not pick up his phone. They decided to sit around and wait for him to come home from magic school. When Leo did come home they ran over to see him.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the worried looks on their faces

"Chris fell out of the tree house and hit his head hard. He and Piper are at the hospital."

"I have to go." Leo said and started to head out the door, "Lizzy we should get you home."

"No!" she shouted surprising everyone but Wyatt, "I'm not going home until I know how Chris is, I can't. Besides I don't even know if my parents are home."

"Okay." Leo sighed before running of the door and into the car. He got to the hospital to see Piper sitting by herself with her head down. She looked up and ran over to her husband when she heard his footsteps flinging herself into his embrace.

"What are they saying?" Leo asked running his hand through her hair

"Nothing, they have been in there for a long time now. I'm worried, what if something happened to him?"

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can to help him."

Piper and Leo sat down in silence his hand on top of hers resting on her knee. They saw a doctor walking towards them.

"How is he?" Piper asked getting up meeting the doctor half way

"You might want to sit down." He said worrying Piper and Leo they knew it couldn't be good. "Chris has a concussion but he hit his head pretty hard on an extremely sensitive part of his head. We have him stabilized, but I am afraid that he has failed to wake up,"

"But is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, he could wake up in the next few hours or even the next few years. There is no real way of telling with head injuries. Also we are unable to tell if there has been any damage done to his brain. So far it looks like none, but we can't be sure until he wakes up and we do a cat scan."

"Can we go see him?" Leo asked squeezing Piper's hand

"Yeah, follow me." The doctor led them into one of the hospital rooms. Chris was lying on a hospital bed with a white bandage over his head. Machines were hooked up and beeping next to his bead. "I'll leave you three alone, call me if anything happens."

"He looks so peaceful." Piper whispered

"I know, we should call home they need to know."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay." Paige sighed "Don't worry sweetie he is going to pull through this."

"What did she say?" Wyatt asked as soon as his aunt hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"He has a concussion and isn't waking up."

"But he is going to be okay, right?" Lizzy asked hopefully

"They don't know at the moment. They think that he will wake up, they just don't know when."

"You should call home." Phoebe said to Lizzy

"Yeah I guess, but I bet my parents still aren't home."

"It's late thought, they wouldn't just leave you here."

"Yeah they would, they do it all the time. But they do normally call to let Piper know that they can't come and pick me up."

"They really do that?"

"U-huh I'm here more than I am at my own house."

"It's true besides I like having her here at the moment." Wyatt said finally speaking up

"We need each other at a moment like this. We can talk in a different and more comfortable way then we would to adults."

"We understand, but you should still try. And if they're not home you can stay here with us."

"Okay." Lizzy sighed and walked over to the phone


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short and that the next couple of chapters might be this length also. It doesn't work if I put them all together in one big chapter it ruins the flow of the story. Please don't get made. And to answer TVCrazedquestion Lizzy and Chris and six and Wyatt is seven going on eight. I realized after I wrote the story that the things they say might be a little mature for their age, but please bare with me it has been awhile since I was that age. And thanks to everyone else to reviewed they mean a lot to me. I hope you are still likeing the story.

* * *

Chris slowly began to open his eyes and looked around taking in his surroundings. He had know clue where he was as he slowly sat up noticing that he was lying on the floor. The room was care with white floors and walls.

Chris heard footsteps coming towards him, he tried to stand up and run away but he couldn't the footsteps had put him in an almost trance like state. A strange man was walking towards him and as he came closer Chris noticed that he had the same brown hair and green eyes as he did. The man was soon standing right in front of where Chris was sitting.

"Where am I?" Chris asked, not knowing what else to say. He knew he wasn't suppose to talk to strangers, but there was something comforting and almost familiar about this man.

"Nowhere, everywhere."

"But that doesn't make sense, how is that possible."

"Magic works in mysterious ways."

"Who are you?"

"I am you."

"You are me?"

"Exactly."

Piper sat next to her youngest son, he hand over his. It had been three days since Chris's accident and he still had failed to wake up. She looked over at her son, he looked so tiny in the big hospital bed, if he got any paler or smaller it seemed like he could disappear.

Piper looked at Chris's face as it slowly began to change from a face of innocents and peace to one of worry and confusion a face she hadn't seen in over six years. It scared Piper to think of what might be going on inside her young son's mind for him to change his facial expression, especially that one. Was it even possible for him to be doing that?

Piper was taken out of her dreams and she heard the door creak open followed by her husband with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Anything new?" he asked handing her a cup

"Look at his face." Was the only thing she could think of saying, not sure how to really explain what was happening. Leo took the seat next to Piper and stared at Chris's face.

"It looks like…but how is that possible?"

"I don't know, I mean they are the same person so we should expect to see some similarities, and we have seen many. But Chris is in a comma, can he even do that?"

"I don't know Piper, I just don't know." Leo put his arm around Piper's shoulder letting her head rest on him as they continued to worry about their son's state.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry that it is another short one, but the next one should be longer. Don't worry I'm not rushing it is better that I do it all short then long it makes a lot more sense, or at least to me it does!

* * *

Chris slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he might see. This time he was in alley that was gray and the same strange man was sitting down near him.

"Where are we now?" Chris asked getting up and walking towards him

"The ghostly plan, the exact spot where we were conceived."

"What does conceived mean?"

"Ummm… that's a question for mom and dad to answer."

"Okay, but why did you call them mom and dad and why did you say we?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions? What are you like six? Yeah I remember that age. All I did was ask questions, it annoyed Aunt Paige so much." The man laughed, but Chris lost the humor in all of it, "I told you already I am you, adult you, twenty-three year old you. I know it is seems complicated right now, but in time you will understand."

Another two days went by, Chris's facial expressions had become a normal thing by then so Piper didn't question as his face once again changed to confusion, it seemed to be his favorite one.

Piper squeezed Chris's hand hoping to comfort him; her eyes filled with tears as she turned to face to wall it killed her to see her baby like this. She started to hear something, but when she looked at the door no one was near and Leo had gone home to check on Wyatt. Piper looked over at Chris to see him twisting his head back and forth mumbling incoherent words. She ran out of the room calling for a doctor.

"What did the doctor say?" Leo asked into the phone, "Well at least it is nothing bad. Maybe it is the sign we've been waiting for that he might wake up soon. I'll be right over, I love you, bye."

"What did mom say?" Wyatt asked as soon as he saw his dad walk back into the kitchen where he and Lizzy were eating dinner.

"Chris started talking; well actually it was more mumbling."

"Is that good?"

"The doctor hasn't said anything yet he is still running more tests, but it doesn't look bad. Paige do you think you could watch them tonight?"

"Sure not problem."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we this time?" Chris asked, it was the same question he asked every time he saw the strange man. They were standing on top of a tall hill looking down on the gray city bellow.

"Where I grew up, where you could have grown up."

"This is San Francisco?"

"This is what San Francisco could have been, but I changed that future."

"Why was the world like this?"

"I can't tell you that?"

"Why not?"

"It's just something you shouldn't know about at the moment. Some day, maybe, you will know it will just take time, you aren't ready for it yet."

"I don't get it." Chris mumbled

Piper looked away from Chris and down at her hands, tears forming in her eyes. It had been over a week and Chris still hadn't woken up. His word's slowly started to be comprehendible, but made little sense to the concerned adults around him.

"How is he doing?" Phoebe asked walking into the room giving her older sister a comforting hug.

"Nothings changed."

"Its okay sweetie, I'm sure he will pull through. In the mean time I brought a couple visitors, come on in kids its okay." Wyatt and Lizzy walked into the room, a little apprehensive about their surroundings. It wasn't their first time visiting someone in the hospital, they had been admitted themselves plenty of times, and it wouldn't be their last, but they could never get use to the place.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Piper said trying her best to make the kids more comfortable

"Fine, how is Chris?" Wyatt asked looking at his baby brother who was, to Piper's relief, lying peacefully at the moment.

"As well as can be expected.' Piper half lied not wanting to scare the two with the entire truth.

"If we speak to him would he be able to hear us?"

"We don't know if he can hear you, but you go ahead and try."

"Hey Chris it's Lizzy. You've missed a lot in the past week, so you better hurry up and wake up soon cause I'm England for another stupid family event type thingy in like 2 weeks and I want to be able to actually say good-bye to you."

"Yeah bro, I've been going insane without you. How do you deal with her, she is nuts."

"Hey, don't listen to him Chris he is the one that is crazy." Lizzy said giving Wyatt a nagging face that said 'I'm right and you're wrong deal with it' Wyatt stuck his tongue out at her. Piper had to laugh at the two kids as they continued to talk to Chris as if he was fine and was actually having the conversation with them instead of lying there listening.

"Kids we should go." Phoebe said breaking up their fun

"Bye Chris get better soon we miss you. I love you." Lizzy gave him a peck on the check.

"Me too bro." Wyatt patted his shoulder

"Come here you two." Piper opened her arms to the two children pulling them into a tight hug. "Be good." Piper kissed the top of their heads holding onto them even tighter with no complaints from the two.

"I love you mom, and I miss you are you gonna come home anytime soon?" Wyatt asked after they pulled out of the hug.

"I don't know sweetie, I need to stay here with Chris in case there are any changes."

"Okay I understand, bye mom." Wyatt and Lizzy shuffled their feet as they walked out of the room followed by Phoebe.

"He is right you know, you should go home." Leo said leaning against the door frame

"Leo how long have you been standing there?" Piper asked surprised

"Long enough to see that your other son misses you. Piper you need to go home and get some sleep in an actual bed not a chair."

"I will get some sleep once Chris wakes up."

"But we don't know how long that will be." Leo walked in front of Piper's chair and kneeled down taking her hands in his.

"But I'm afraid that if I leave… if I leave something will happen and Chris will never wake up."

"That is not going to happen you know that Chris is strong. Go home just for a few hours take a shower, get some sleep. I promise I will not leave this room if you don't. And if you won't do it for yourself or for me do it for our other song Wyatt he needs to spend some time with his mom."

"Okay." Piper got up from her seat and Leo gave her a big hug.

"I'll call you if there are any changes, now hurry if you are fast enough you might be able to catch up with Phoebe and the kids." Leo kissed her forehead before Piper walked out of the room.

"Chris." Chris was still standing on top of the hill looking down on the city when he heard some distant voicecall out his name; he started to look around trying to find the source of the voice.

"What is it?" the strange man asked when he saw Chris start to walk around

"I heard Lizzy call my name." Chris told him still trying to find her

"Lizzy as in small blonde girl with her hair in braids, full of energy, and our best friend?" Chris nodded his head, "I remember Lizzy what is she saying?"

"Something about England, Wyatt being crazy, get better soon, and she loves me."

"That sounds like Lizzy, hold onto her tight you will need her in years to come. She means a lot more to us them we know. And in the not so far away future something will happen between you two that will change everything."

"Is it a good thing?"

"In the beginning we will be scared more scared then we have ever been, but we will begin to get use to it. Times will be bad for the first few years, but everything will work out in the end. But be sure to go to mom, dad, or Wyatt when ever you feel down or in trouble they are there to help you."

"That's what they said when I got sick last summer."

"I know, and it has helped, but please go to them, lean on them, when the time comes you will need all the help you can get."

"If you say so after all you are me."

* * *

A/N: I am trying to make the chapters longer, and I hope this one is a little longer then the other. Thankyou TVCrazed, midnite-magic, and rachel.m.g for your reviews they mean a lot to me and this story.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you've told me who you are and what you did. But you never told me why you are telling me this." Chris told his older counter part, the two were walking in a park next to each other.

"To explain your dreams."

"How do you know about my dreams?" Chris stopped walking and turned around looking straight at his older self.

"Because I lived them, what you consider your dreams, or nightmares, are what I consider my memories. And since we are the same person, or will be, you now have those memories in your subconscious and your minds way of dealing with them is through dreams. I'm here to help you understand them, andafter your little mishap last summer I can tell you need it. Like this one right here, I know you have seen this memory." They were both standing in the attic watching the scene unfold.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" the woman shouted

"And you promised you'd turn him! It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had."

"Who are they?"

"Well that wonderful boy struggling would be us, if you couldn't already tell. The blonde one over there that was what Wyatt could have been. And the pretty girl next to us in Bianca. You will meet her later on in life, and if things happened they way they might don't be thrown off by her heritage and age. She will be very important during those years. She will help us understand and remember things that were once the most important thing to us."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, I don't know if we are going to loose it."

"Is that going to happen?" Chris pointed to Bianca being thrown into a broken table, the leg sticking out of her stomach, killing her.

"I don't know that either, but if she does die in your future it won't be like that. Come on we have one more memory before I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" his older self didn't answer they were still in the attic, but it was more pleasant then the last time. The only people in the room were adult Chris and a baby Wyatt. The two stood in silence as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

Chris flinched as he his past future adult self get stabbed by the strange old man. Chris turned around to ask his older self a question about the man when everyone left, but he wasn't standing next to him anymore. He ran downstairs and saw in his parent's bedroom his dad standing over his adult self who was lying on the bed. Once he saw his dad orb out he ran into the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Chris asked worriedly, he didn't want to see himself die he was liking the man he would hopefully turn out to be.

"The end or my end. This is where you take over, once I die all my memories will be fully yours."

"But I don't want you to die." Chris said tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I know you don't, but I have to it is the only way you will fully understand everything I have taught you. In time this knowledge will be extremely useful."

"Please don't go, I need you." Chris begged the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I have to buddy." He said shuffling his hair, "You are going to do fine without me. And look on the bright side you won't have those annoying nightmares anymore, or at least as often. And when you do have one you will know it is me trying to tell you something. I will always be here with you, if not in person then in spirit." The two had to laugh as the tears continued to fall, until Leo came into the room not noticing little Chris.

"Don't give up." Leo begged caressing adult Chris's hair as he died on the bed

"You either." Chris said weakly to both Leo and his little self before taking his last breath and fading away. "Chris one more thing." A transparent adult Chris was standing next to little Chris, "Tell mom and dad about me. You don't have to tell them what you know if you don't want to, but please tell them that you saw me and that I'm going to be okay, we're going to be okay. Promise me?" Chris nodded his sniffling, "Well then, good-bye." The two hugged as big Chris started to fade into little Chris the two becoming one. Chris screamed out in pain from the transition of all the memories as the slowly became more real.

Piper and Leo were sitting next to Chris's bed their hands clasped together with worried looks on their faces. The two started to see movement in him, hoping that it was a sign, but it started becomingfaster and more violentke. The machines hooked up to Chris started to beep faster as he went into a full seizure. Leo ran out of the room calling for a doctor as Piper started to cry afraid of what could be happening to her baby. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and started attending to Chris as Leo and Piper stood to the side holding each other aw they watched helplessly as the doctors tried to get Chris to stop.

Chris was on his knees still in his parent's bedroom holding his temples. There were so many bad memories all causing him pain and they wouldn't stop coming. Slowly the pain became bearable enough for him to stand up and see that he was in a hospital. He saw his aunts, dad, and brother as a baby in front of him. As he walked closer he could see a nurse handing a baby to his dad to hold.

"Oh look…he's beautiful. Baby Christopher." He heard his Aunt Phoebe say, and he had to admit he was a cute baby.

"Looks like we didn't loose him after all." His other aunt answered, she had no idea how right she actually was.

Chris continued to watch as his dad walked into the hospital room where his mom was resting and hand his baby self to her. His dad looked straight at him as if he knew that his little boy was standing right in front of him before the door closed and everything went black.

As suddenly as Chris's seizures started they went away, he began to settle down again and the machines went back into a rhythmic beeping.

"Do you know what happened?" Piper asked the doctor

"No sorry, we are going to run some more tests to see if can figure it out though." Piper nodded her head and went back to sitting next to her son holding his hand.

* * *

A/N: Thankyou TVCrazed, ghost, Petites sorcières, rachel.m.g, andBiancaHalliwell for reviewing. And also me in my tree for your advice, I re-read the story this time so hopefully there aren't as many typos. I hope you keep reviewing, there in only one more chapter to go!


	12. Chapter 12

Chris work up and tired to open his eyes, but his head hurt too much. With much effort he managed to open them enough to see his dad asleep on a chair in front of his bed and his mom next to him also asleep in a chair.

"Mommy" Chris tried to say, but only a raspy sound came out. He tried to shake her knee, but was unable to move his hand. He kept trying and was eventually able to get a feeble 'mom' the come out, and kept going until it got louder and he was finally able to put his hand on his mom's knee.

Piper woke up with a start when she felt something tap her leg. She looked down to see a small hand lying on it; she followed the arm up to be meat with Chris's dazed and confused jaded green eyes.

"Mommy my head huts." Chris moaned trying to get her attention seeing that she was now awake.

"Chris you're awake, oh my G-d you're awake! Leo get up!"

"What?" Leo asked waking up until he saw Chris, "He's awake, I'll go get the doctor."

"Doctor?" Chris said under his breath a little confused, finally he took in his surroundings noticing he wasn't at home, "Mommy where am I?"

"Your at the hospital sweetie."

"Hospital?"

"You fell out the tree house almost two weeks ago and hit your head hard, which is why it hurts. You got a concussion and have been out ever since." Just then Leo and the doctor rushed into the room

"Glad to see you awake, you gave ever quite a scare." The doctor said sitting down next to Chris, "My name is Dr. Siegel and I'm just gonna check a few things, okay?" Chris nodded his head, still confused about the situation. The doctor checked his eyes, ears, throat, breathing, and pulse telling his what he was about to do each time.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions now." He said pocketing his pen light "What is your name?"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"And when is your birthday?"

"April 30th"

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"What grade are you going into?"

"First grade with my best friend Lizzy, she also has the same birthday as me."

"That's nice. You have a brother don't, what's his name?"

"Wyatt he's going to be eight and going into fourth grade. My cousin Mel is almost four, but she is still in preschool."

"Sounds exciting. How are you feeling right now?"

"Confused, thirsty, and my head really hurts."

"Well you took quite a long fall, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um…" Chris tried hard to remember, but his head hurt and everything was all clouded over in his mind, there was too much in it, "I remember no school and the tree house, ah too much stuff."

"Okay then, what do you say we have a look at your head." The doctor slowly started to take of the bandages, careful not cause Chris any more pain, and began to examine his wound. As he was doing this Chris was thrust into what seemed like a premonition.

"It hurts make it stop!" Chris said grabbing his temples rocking back and forth in the bed.

"It's okay, let me just wrap it back up, and I'll have someone bring you a glass of water. How does that sound?" Chris didn't respond as the doctor finished bandaging his head and lied him back down in the be and beckoned for Piper and Leo to follow him outside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Piper asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

"I think so; it doesn't look like he has any long term memory loose, and his motor skills seem fine. I would like to run a few more tests and keep him here for another week or so to run a few more tests and make sure no further damage has been done to his brain."

"What about that little freak out when you were examining his head?"

"I'm not sure, head injuries are hard to understand and each case is different, but I am positive he is going to pull through."

"I'm going to call home." Leo said to Piper as the doctor left

"You do that; I'll go see how he is doing. I just can't believe he's awake, and he is going to be fine." Leo pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before heading toward the pay phones.

"Thank G-d, I'll tell them right away. Tell Chris we love him and want him home soon. Okay, bye." Phoebe hung up the phone and turned back to Wyatt, Lizzy, and Mel.

"Who was that?" Wyatt asked

"Your father."

"What did he say?" Wyatt asked a little afraid that it could be more bad news

"Chris woke up about an hour ago, and he is going to be fine.

"What, really?" Wyatt, Lizzy, and Mel jumped up and down hugging each other, happy that Chris was finally awake.

Over the next week Chris was getting better as his head slowly started to heal and the doctors said that he would be able to go home soon.

Chris was taking his last test, a MRI (A/N: sorry if it is wrong I don't know medical stuff), to make sure everything was fine with his brain before he could officially go home.

The doctor explained what was going to happen when he entered the big machine and what is was suppose to do. Chris lied down before he felt himself being slid inside the machine. He heard the doctor tell him that the exam would begin as something began to circle around his head.

All of a sudden Chris felt claustrophobic as a bright light flashed before him and he was in an alley, where he had his first real discussion with the stranger. The memories flashed before his eyes like a slideshow until it got to Chris's death and them becoming one before Chris saw that he was still inside the machine. He didn't want to be there any more and started screaming to get out.

Piper was standing next to the doctor during the entire ordeal as she her son against start to violently convolute before screaming to get out.

"Let him out of there!" Piper practically yelled at the doctor, she couldn't bear to see her baby hurt again. As soon as he was out she followed the doctor into the room as he checked Chris over to make sure there were no further injuries. Chris kept screaming until Piper was allowed to hold him as he hysterically cried into her shoulder. Once he was done Piper picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"Are you are you for some visitors sweetie?" Piper asked as they headed back to Chris's hospital room

"Who is it?" Chris mumbled into Piper's shoulder, but before she could answer Lizzy and Wyatt were next to them jumping up and down.

Piper lied Chris down on the bed as Wyatt and Lizzy joined him. Piper had to laugh at the sight, she hadn't seen any of them this happy since school let out for summer.

"Good thing you woke up now." Lizzy told Chris, "I'm leaving for England next week."

"Why so soon?"

"It's not you've just been out for like two weeks."

"Oh right, I kinda forgot."

"Bro how could you forget?"

"Ah bro, I was kind of not awake."

"Well that could explain it."

"Yeah we came and visited you one day."

"Really?"

"Mhm, not long after you started talking."

"I was talking?"

"Yeah we had a nice conversation about cheese. I don't know why you choose that topic when there are many other good ones out there."

"Wyatt, be nice to your little brother." Piper said warningly

"Yeah be nice to your little brother who has been hurt real bad and can't remember how and is in general very confused." Chris said batting his eyes trying to look like the angel he wasn't except for the little biological factor. Wyatt just laughed at his ridicules attempt to make him feel bad. "Did you talk to me?" Chris asked turning to Lizzy

"Yeah, we both did. How do you know that?"

"I heard your voice." Piper wanted to listen to what Chris was about to say, but she saw Leo and the doctor beckoning to come outside.

"I filled your husband in about the little incident with Chris." The doctor told Piper

"Do you know what happened in there?"

"No we normally don't have patience react like that. But we did get enough of a picture to get a good look at his brain. There seems to be no further damage done, which is good."

"But…"

"We saw some abnormal brain activity in a region of the brain that doesn't really have much going on in it."

"What does that mean?"

"We're not sure yet, we want to run a few more tests to make sure that it is nothing that could cause potential harm."

"Will he still be able to go home soon?"

"If there other tests run smoothly, then I can see him going home in the next couple of days."

Back in the room Chris was telling Lizzy and Wyatt about hearing Lizzy's voice.

"I have a secret to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell any one."

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes we promise."

"When I heard you talking someone told me to hold onto you, but I can't remember who or why they told me that."

"Weird."

"I know, but I have this feeling that what this person said was really important and that they might have been the one who caused my accident." Before they could look further into the dilemma Piper, Leo, and the doctor walked back into the room.

"What were you three doing?" Piper asked seeing the suspicious looks on their faces

"Nothing." They all chimed trying their best to look sweet and innocent

"Come on kids lets go home Chris needs to rest." Leo said

"Bye Chris can't wait for you to come home." Lizzy gave him a hug before climbing off the bed.

"Yeah bro I don't understand how you deal with her every single day, I can barley stand her for two weeks."

"Yeah, but you're just as bad so I should be asking Chris how he deals with you."

"Ha, ha very funny Lizzy, your such a comic."

"I know I am."

"And you're suppose to hold onto her?" Wyatt asked Chris who shook his head yes.

"Face is Wy I'm more specialar then you."

"Yeah and I better watch out for you or else to big bad Lizzy will come and attack you, but wait she already has. Oh well I am done with my mission." Chris joked. Wyatt was about to say a comeback but Leo stopped him.

"Come on kids lets go home." He didn't want them to start an actual fist fight, which he knew they would do if they weren't stopped. They followed him out the door a little disappointed that they were leaving.

"I can tell they're a handful." The doctor said to Piper

"You have know idea." They turned to Chris who put a big smile on his face.

True to the doctor's words, Chris was on his way home two days later. When he got there he was greeted by his family and Lizzy who had been waiting impatiently for his arrival. Chris spent the entire afternoon laughing and talking with everyone.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed." Piper told Chris seeing his eyelids dropping after everyone, but Lizzy, had left.

"But mom" Chris whined he didn't want to go to sleep

"Sorry you have no choice. You just got home from the hospital and have had enough excitement for one day.

"Fine night guys." Chris said sounding annoyed and grouchy getting up from his spot on the couch

"Come on Lizzy I'll give you a ride home." Leo said not wanting things to be awkward

"Okay, bye Chris I'll see you tomorrow." Lizzy said getting up

"Bright and early?"

"Of course." They laughed as they wrapped their small arms around each other. They held on tight not wanting to let go, even though they were still young everyone knew they were meant to be together and them hugging each other now proved it even more.

"I think I'm gonna listen to him and hold onto you. After all we are soul mates, whatever that means, but you are the most important thing to might right now and I never want to let you go." Chris whispered into her ear

"Right back at you." Lizzy gave him a final squeeze and a kiss on the check before walking out the door.

"It's good to have you home Chris. I love you." Piper said kissing Chris's forehead

"It's good to be home mom, good night." Piper started to walking towards the door when Chris remembered something, actually someone, "Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she walked back to the bed and started caressing Chris's hair

"I saw him." Chris said quietly

"Saw who baby?"

"Me or rather my older self." This took Piper off guard, how would her little boy know about his bigger self. "He wanted me to tell you that he is okay, they we are both going to be okay. We are one now."

"Thanks for telling me sweetie." Piper kissed his forehead one more time before leaving the room, closing the door behind her, still a little shocked at what her youngest son had just told her.

"What is it, is there something wrong with Chris?" Leo asked seeing the apprehensive look on his wife's face.

"No Chris is fine, both of them are."

"Wait, do you mean both as in Chris and Wyatt or…"

"Both as in our little Chris and big Chris. It looks like we really didn't loose him." Piper's eyes filled with tears remember her son's adult self and the sacrifices he had to make to save his family. Leo put a comforting arm on her shoulder, also reminiscing about that year. The two looked into each other's eyes, understanding what the other one was thinking. Happy to finally know what happened to their son, and that he was and will always be safe. They slowly walked back to their room not worrying about what is to come in their future, knowing that is was going to be good. And finally knowing that their son's mission was indeed complete and his nightmares had finally come to an end.

The End

* * *

A/N: It is finally complete I hope you like the ending it is the lostest chapter. Thank you for all who reviewed, they really did help keep the story going, or maybe there willbe a sequal to it, I don't know yet. Thanks again!


End file.
